Talk:Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique
difference Can someone explain the difference between Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique and this Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique. im not seeing it other then different references. Simant (talk) 20:54, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :One creates holes in the ground, the other doesn't. ''~SnapperT '' 21:12, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::When did Kabuto use this? Omnibender - Talk - 19:20, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Grabbed Tsunade's (maybe shizune?) legs from underground during their first fight. Simant (talk) 19:22, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok, then we need to add an Earth nature icon to Kabuto, even if it was anime only. We did it for Kakashi when he showed an anime only Fire technique, only fair we do it for Kabuto as well. Omnibender - Talk - 19:23, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Yes.. but for some reason... Someone reverted my edit just now, and i'm not starting a revert war.. I'm currently rewatching/looking in manga to confirm. Simant (talk) 19:25, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Well in episode 93, around 9:12 seconds in (Also in the manga chapter 164, page 8, bottom left) it looks to me like he is using earth release, hiding like a mole, since the ground around him is disturbed. Also In episode 94, around 7:26 in (Also in manga chapter 166, page 10 top) is when he grabs shizune by the legs from undergound. So I think we should remove him from earth release underground projection fish technique, and add him as manga and anime for hiding like a mole, as well as add his chakra nature to be earth. Simant (talk) 19:45, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Sai after Orochimaru destroyed Sai's ink clone in their first encounter, Sai popped out of the ground much like this technique is done. can we consider sai a user? (talk) 11:32, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :No. If you take a closer look, Sai "breaks" through the ground. With this technique, the user sort of "phases" through the ground. If Sai did use a jutsu for that, it was most likely Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique. Omnibender - Talk - 18:37, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Mahiru Here he uses it. Here and here they do. Due to the similarity I decided they were probably the same technique. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 19:25, August 16, 2010 (UTC) madara isn't this essentially the same technique madara was using when he fought foo and... the other guy? He seemed just the same to phase into and out of the ground without breaking it. (talk) 15:08, April 22, 2011 (UTC)miah :No, Madara's technique is classified as Space–Time Ninjutsu. People who use this technique can more than likely be sensed; something that Fū was unable to do when Madara used it.--Cerez365™☺ 16:52, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Let me get this straight So this technique sort of "teleports" you from where you are standing, to the bottom of the ground in front of your target, and allowing you to project yourself upward for surprise attacks, rather than digging holes and moving. Right? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 03:18, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :That's basically how I picture it. The earth is like water and the person le fishy.--Cerez365™ 03:23, October 10, 2011 (UTC) latest edit Didn't that part come from a databook?--Elveonora (talk) 19:41, March 13, 2014 (UTC) :Appears on. Like many others, this article is impeccably referenced. ''~SnapperT '' 19:57, March 13, 2014 (UTC)